1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to head or face protection and, in particular, to head or face protection having a digital display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Goggles and face shields are used in many activities for the protection of the face and eyes. Participants in a number of these activities where goggles or face shields are used for protection would also benefit from an easily and readily available method to visually read time, equipment monitoring gages or other functions that cannot normally be readily observed while engaging in the particular activity. One such activity where goggles or masks are commonly used is in swimming, including recreational, training and competitive swimming. A common practice in swimming, particularly while in training or conditioning, is the necessity to monitor time in both elapsed or countdown form. The present method of monitoring time is to observe a stop clock prior to initiating a predetermined sequence of events (countdown), commence elapsing time when the sequence is initiated, then observe the stop clock at the conclusion of the sequence (elapsed time). In most cases a desirable elapsed time for a sequence of events is predetermined and compliance with this desirable time is unknown until the conclusion of the sequence.
In many sports activities requiring training and conditioning, such as distance running, the progress of the runner can be monitored by observing a common wristwatch. In order for athletes to improve their performance and consistency, there is a need to observe time during the progress of a training sequence for conformity to the predetermined and desirable time. Therefore, there exists a need to monitor time during training, conditioning or competition. Accordingly, this invention provides a stopwatch mounted on or built into face protection, such as a pair of goggles, face mask or shield, to provide a visual monitoring of time.